Devotion
by EchoSerenade
Summary: Lilith never thought that her life would end on that plane, with her boyfriend's lips against her ears and his hands where it really shouldn't be. Gabriel/OC Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Rated M**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Strain or any of its characters. This is applicable throughout the entire story.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

I yawned and laid my head on my boyfriend's shoulder. It had been a tiring day, yesterday. We hadn't had any sleep because of the early flight and… strenuous activity we both partook in . I smiled while recalling it.

When I looked up, I saw him staring back at me with a mischievous glint in his black-rimmed eyes. "Tired?" His hand crept on to my bare thigh and up the black lace skirt. "Maybe I can help you relax." His voice was low and husky.

A grin spread across my face. "Really? I don't believe you can," I taunted him, knowing that he'd call my bluff.

He growled and hooked a finger around my panties. I squirmed at the anticipation and strained my neck for a kiss, but he moved back. "Not yet." He continued to tease me as I burned my face into his leather jacket, trying to muffle the moans.

I was sure from the look I was getting from the middle-aged woman from across the aisle that she knew exactly what was happening, but who cares? I was never going to see her again after the flight.

"Mmph!" I clenched my thighs together, trying to calm my breathing. "Gabe…" I panted before trying to push his hand away. This wasn't where I wanted to come undone, not in public's eyes. I didn't mind a bit of naughtiness, but nothing that I couldn't control. "Washroom," I whispered against his lips.

His dark lips quirked upward. "I really don't think my father would like me to join the Mile High Club."

I glared at him, again. Sure, his father was some kind of preacher, but it wasn't as if Gabriel had ever done what his old man wanted him to do. "Now."

He pretended to contemplate for a moment before snatching his hand away and began to get up, but there was a sudden jolt that made him tumble back down.

I looked around, wondering what was happening, but soon, the lights were gone and we were all bathed in darkness.

Terrified screams filled the place. The flight attendants were doing their best to assure everyone, but even they sounded confused. What had caused this?

I grabbed on to Gabriel for comfort. His thumb gently stroked the back of my hand. "What's going on?" I whispered.

The plane was still, but no one moved. Gabriel leaned in and whispered, "We can take the opportunity to do it while no one can see."

I whacked him.

This was not the time. How could he even be thinking of something like that when the plane could crash at any time?

When I voiced exactly that, he merely chuckled. "At least, I'd die happy," he mused. Leave it to him to be the optimist at a situation like this.

With a shake of my head, I took out my phone to look at the time before looking out the window. It was dark. The plane was still moving and we were due to land in just half an hour. What did that mean?

Just as I was starting to relax back into my seat, the plane shook once more, then again, and again. I put my seatbelt on and clung on to Gabriel as the oxygen masks fell from their compartments. "Gabe, I'm scared!" I shouted as he helped the mask on to my face.

I could hear other people screaming in alarm, but a real wave of terror seem to start from the back of the plane. I tried to turn my head to see, but it was difficult with both the belt and the mask on. The plane was also pitch black inside. "What's going on?" My voice was muffled.

"I don't fuckin' know. I don't fuckin' know!" he replied as he tried to put the mask on himself.

Tears began to well up in my eyes.

I saw a dark looming figure appear from beside us. I stared at it with wide eyes. The form seemed humanoid, but the large cloak made it impossible to see any features. All I knew was that it was tall and buff.

What I did see, however, was the pale clawed hands extending slowly from the heavy fabric and ripping the mask away from Gabriel.

I screamed loudly when something long and flesh – almost snakelike – extended from where its head would be and attached itself to Gabriel's neck. He held on to the appendage, trying to get it away from him, but the thing seemed to be hanging on tight. It began to clench and unclench as if it was sucking something out of him.

"Leave him alone!" I shouted, finally snapping out of the horror that was still gripping tightly around me. Adrenaline was pumping through my veins. I pulled the mask off, unclipped the belt and lunged towards the creature, in hopes of getting it off my boyfriend.

It didn't even budge when my body hit its much larger form. Beneath the fabric, I could definitely feel something that was intrinsically human, but the face that looked down at me was one of nightmares. Its skin was ghastly – white as sheets. The eyes were bloodshot and seemed to have an odd second blinking mechanism. What was most frightening were the two flaps that were coming from his mouth and attached to… to what was in Gabriel, perhaps a stinger of some sort. It waved in the air as the thing continued to drain Gabriel.

"Get off him!" I tugged and tugged at the disgusting appendage that seemed to leave a filmy white residue on my hands. "Get off!"

It pulled its head back, detaching the stinger. I immediately leaned over Gabriel to see if he was alright. He was incredibly pale. As I went to feel for a pulse, I felt a stinging pain that left me breathless.

I held on to the slimy flesh and tried to pull it off. It felt as if it was draining the very essence of _me_. My vision blurred as I futilely gave it one last tug before falling limp on to Gabriel's body.

The darkness was frightening at first. I was alone and no one seemed to be able to hear me. It was so consuming that I began to imagine voices. They were originally incomprehensible, but soon, it became my only source of comfort. I clung on to it like a safety blanket and even tried to strike a conversation with him. The voice was definitely male. It was low and had an almost hissing quality to it.

I rolled over to my side and closed my eyes. An imaginary hand raked over my body. The nails were sharp, leaving a tingling sensation in its wake. "Let go," it whispered into my ears. "Let go and you will be free."

There was a high pitch buzz that made me groan and cover my ears, but that didn't help one bit. Hard as I tried to ignore both the buzzing and the voice now, it was impossible. I could only curl tighter into myself in an attempt to protect whatever I had left of me.

"'Lith… 'Lith!"

My eyes snapped open and I sat up from my spot atop of Gabriel. What happened? Why did I suddenly fall asleep? I groaned when my back cracked and my neck ached. Why was the plane so dark? Did we land already?

"I think… something happened." He sounded confused as he rubbed his own neck. "I think we crashed. Maybe…"

I sank heavily into my own seat. "Are we dead?" The question sounded foolish, but at this point, I really wasn't sure.

He shrugged. "Don't think so or father has been preaching wrong the entire time!"

I let out a weak laugh.

"Come on. I think there were some other people walking around here." He got off, careful not to touch any of the other passengers who were slumped over in the darkness. I walked by the woman who had been watching me earlier. Her head was still turned towards us and her eyes were wide open as if she had froze in fear and stayed that way. I looked closer and realised that the woman was _dead_.

Just as I was about to scream, a hand clamped over my mouth. "Shh… Sh…" Gabriel hushed. "Yeah, I think they're all dead, but who knows? Maybe they're going to become zombies. I don't want to wake them."

I turned my head and saw the teasing smirk on his lips. "Shut up," I grumbled back. This wasn't the time to joke around. "What the hell happened? How can we be alive when they're… they're…"

He shrugged, again. "I heard a few others got up, too. Not sure what's happening."

* * *

 _AUTHOR'S NOTE_

I was going to post this when I had the entire story written, but I heard that The Strain is only going to get four seasons and I'm really sad about it. To be honest, however, I really hadn't watched much after season one because I wanted to concentrate on just one story at a time because I know I won't be able to keep up with all of these, but I can't help it.

This story is also going to be pretty psychotic because why not?


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

The CDC had quarantined us. Out of the entire plane, we seemed to be the only survivors of whatever had caused the tragedy. I didn't know if that meant that we were lucky or that we were going to suffer a long and painful death later.

"Come on, man. You're going to make me leave my girlfriend right after I thought I lost her? That's cruel." Gabriel was arguing with one of the doctors who was adamant that we should all be individually isolated and examined.

Beside him, a much shorter woman caved in. "Eph, it's fine. Whatever it is, they must likely both have it by now."

The man, Eph, gave us a scrutinising look, but conceded. "I don't want to see the two of you do anything that I'll have to gouge my eyes for, understood?"

Gabriel gave him a mocking salute before changing it into the bird when the man's back was turned.

I laughed, pushed his hand down, and pulled him into a kiss. To be honest, I felt perfectly fine, other than the constant ringing in my ears, but that could be from the drop in altitude.

I sat on his lap, resting my head on his shoulder as the doctors began to question a couple of the other survivors. One of them was a very demanding lady who wouldn't shut up about her lawyers.

"Can't believe we're stuck here like cattle waiting to be slaughtered," he grumbled into my neck.

"I hope not!" I didn't want to wait here, only to be euthanised. "They better not even think about offing us to cover up for whatever had happened!" Now, he had me thinking the worst case scenarios.

He shifted and nuzzled the top of my head. "I won't let them do that." The hand that was on my thigh, holding me in place, began to creep upward.

"The good doctor said no naughty business." I mumbled half-heartedly. After everything that happened, I really wanted to just completely unwind.

He shifted before shrugging off his coat and laid it across out legs. "What he won't know, won't hurt any of us."

"Mm…" I hummed, biting down on his neck whenever it became too hard to suppress the moans of pleasure. For some reason, I felt as if I could actually hear the blood flowing through his veins. I was exhilarating and made me lust for something I had never gave much consideration. I mean, I've met my fair share of unusual people, most of them were Gabriel's fans, but I never contemplated the vampire scene before. It seemed like a ludicrous idea – to crave for blood when we didn't need to consume it to survive and the amount of bacteria! So much could go wrong for both of the people.

"You, two! What did I just tell you?" The good doctor came back with a glare on his face.

Gabriel slipped his hand out from beneath the coat and raised them above his head. When the doctor gave another remark, he gently sat me to the side and stood up. I could feel the testosterone slowly suffocating me. Whew!

"When are you going to let us out of here?" Gabriel growled. "Maybe then you won't have to see us acting like perfectly normal human beings?"

Eph, however, wasn't intimidated. He was only a plastic sheet away from Gabriel who also refused to back down. "Normal human beings? Is that what you identify yourself? Or maybe you're one of those satanic cultists? Perhaps you needed human sacrifices?"

Gabriel's glare darkened before he pulled off his long, black wig, revealing the slick hair underneath. "My father is a Baptist preacher. I do this for the fans." He had spread his arms out to reveal the small vertical scars along his pale skin. I disapproved of him cutting himself during his performances and enabling the young minds. Even though he had slowly taken that out of his act, it the pale pink scars would be a constant reminder. I knew it wasn't something he, himself, was particularly proud of. He had been caught up with everything and it all just… happened.

"And your girlfriend?" Eph gestured his chin towards me.

"She had nothing to do with this." Gabriel shifted so that he was directly between the doctor and me.

"I think she can speak for herself."

I was annoyed at the doctor. "I had nothing to do with this." I repeated what Gabriel had already said. "Are you prejudice against us because of the way we look? I really don't appreciate that."

Eph pursed his lips and pursued it no further. He had no evidence against whatever he thought we had done. He should be happy that we're not making a bigger fuss for keeping us in this plastic cage like animals.

Once the doctor left, Gabriel flung himself on the bed without bothering to put his wig back on. I laid down beside him on the single, tiny cot and loosened his hair from the gel. Mussed up strands began to fall over his eyes. I kissed him. "'Love you."

He hummed in agreement.

That was how we spent the next few days at the CDC. They found nothing wrong with us, but refused to let it go. I could hear the growing impatience surround me. The lawyer lady was the loudest. She threatened to sue whether the doctors were in hearing range or not. And if she didn't shut her mouth any time soon, I'd sue her for hearing damage.

Gabriel would sometimes start pacing like a caged wolf, making me just a little bit more annoyed. I'd pull him back on to the cot and lay on top of him. That would keep him settled for at least a little while at a time.

"Alright. You're good to go," one of the CDC members suddenly announced. "We suspect that it was carbon monoxide poisoning, so it's very lucky that the five of you have survived." With that, the plastic containments were open and we were allowed the right to breath in fresh air, once more.

As we were about to leave, the good doctor and his lady friend blocked our paths. "Hey, I'm sorry, but you guys can't leave. We haven't figured out if whatever has killed all those people is contagious, yet."

The lawyer crossed her arms. "Oh, shut up. They already told us that it was carbon monoxide poisoning. You have no authority to keep us here any longer." She tried to brush by him, but Eph refused to let her through. "If you don't let us go, I will sue you and you wouldn't even have a job tomorrow."

Eph was not deterred. He continued to argue until the CDC director had other plans and told him off. We were finally given our freedom.

…

I sighed happily as soon as I sunk into the comforts of my own bed. The hotel really wasn't the same. It didn't smell like home, feel like home, nor have the same bits and flaws as home.

As I revelled in the bliss, I felt the bed sink down and I was enveloped in the familiar warmth of his body. "Can't believe he made us be celibate for so long," he groaned. "Must be having troubles with his own sex life. He deserves to be alone forever."

I laughed and turned to look at him. His dark wig was slightly dishevelled. The long strands fell sexily down his face. "Well, we're alone now. No doctor here to tell us what not to do." My fingers deftly undid the buttons of his black shirt. "Let's get a few rounds in before your next concert and I'll have to share you with everyone else."

He chuckled, nuzzling his face against my neck. "A few rounds? We won't be going anywhere for a _long_ time."

My blood ran hot at the thought of it.

He pushed away my dress and without warning, sheathing himself deep inside me.

I stretched my neck and captured his lips in a heated kiss. "'Love you, Gabe."

He groaned, pulling out before slamming back in. "Fuck! I love you, too."

The two of us spent the entire night copulating.

"Gabe!" I cried out as I came undone, once more. A burst of pain hit me, but it only intensified the pleasure as I rode out the rest of my climax with his face buried against the side of my neck. When he finally pulled back, I saw that his lips were stained red with the dark liquid running down his chin.

It took me a moment to realise that it was blood – my blood.

I was about to complain, but when his lips crashed down on to mine, it no longer mattered. The coppery substance wasn't as bad as I thought. In fact, I found myself thrusting my tongue into his mouth to try to get more off him.

"You taste wonderful," he purred.

I sighed, sinking into him as he flipped us over. Life was perfect right now and nothing was going to take that away from us. _Ever_.

…

I opened my eyes, feeling as if my world was encased in a bubble. Nothing felt right. My vision was blurred, my nose was stuffy, I couldn't seem to pop my ears, and my head hurt – _a lot_. What happened? Did we overdo it last night?

I rolled over and saw that Gabriel was sitting on the edge of the bed with his back towards me. He was slightly hunched over as if he was looking at something in his lap.

I ran my hand down his pale skin, alerting him of my awakened state. He didn't move for a moment and I wondered if he had fallen back asleep in that position.

Eventually, he turned his head and I could see his bloodshot eyes. He must've taken his contacts off last night. "Gabe, are you alright?" Could he have been crying? Why were they so red? Judging by the lighting, it must've been late afternoon by now. It couldn't be from fatigue.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." He sounded distressed before rotating his entire body towards me. I couldn't see what was bothering him until my eyes trailed to a specific point in his lap. My eyes widened in shock and horror. "What happened?!" What had once looked healthy, thick, and long was now discoloured and slightly shrivelled up. "W- was it last night?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. I woke up and saw _that_. What the fuck is wrong with it?!"

Not knowing what else to do, we told his manager when he came by to talk about the next performance. Kramer didn't seem to know what to do and merely suggested he'd have a doctor and a urologist look at him. Until then, we were left to wait and despair as out night life came to a screeching halt.

As his big day came, I was watching him prepare in his dressing room. He was vainly observing himself in the mirror as he always did.

I tugged idly at the red wig I was wearing. The synthetic hair felt scratchy, but it couldn't be helped. For some reason, I seemed to be losing quite a bit of hair and I didn't want anyone to see the bald spot that was forming. I didn't know what was happening to me, but it must've been a side effect from the carbon monoxide incident. I could think of nothing else. The asphyxiation may have killed some of my hair follicles… or something like that.

Whatever the case was, I was going to have to ask the doctor about it, along with the red eyes that refused to go away.

Honestly, the CDC should've told us all the possible side effects instead of letting us fret about it later. The entire time we were there, nothing was explained. Had we become some kind of lab rats for them?

"'Lith, is there something in my eye?" He turned towards me. He had taken off one of his coloured contacts. His eyes were just as bloodshot as I remembered – mirroring my own.

As he continued to stare at me, I squinted my eyes to see if anything was wrong.

He blinked.

I blinked.

Wait. What was that?

"What's wrong?" he asked when he saw the expression on my face change.

"Umm…" I wasn't sure how to respond. I didn't even know if what I saw was a trick of the light or not. It had happened so quickly. "Can you… can you blink for me, again?" I had to be sure.

He blinked.

"Nothing. There's nothing there and nothing's wrong." I was definitely going mad. The hair follicles were the least of my worries.

He nodded and pulled off his wig in irritation. His hair had also started to fall off, much more rapidly than my own. He didn't seem as affected, probably because he had a wig on most of the time anyway.

As he usually did, he tugged at the remaining locks to try to rid of them completely.

"Did you wash off your make up?" His face was a slightly different shade than half an hour ago.

He nodded. "We've gotten paler."

Indeed. Our pallor had gotten much lighter and there was an ashen tinge to it. It wasn't too bad. A bit of foundation fixed up my face and neck at least.

"Gotta piss." He got up and made his way over to the small tucked in corner where a toilet was situated just behind a small wall panel.

I hated hearing other people go to the washroom. It was just really weird and kind of disgusting, but I also didn't want to move from my spot. First world problems…

I cleared my throat as I felt something like a lump starting to rise. This was so annoying. I couldn't wait until it was over.

My thoughts were snatched away by an unusual sound. "Did you drop something into the toilet?" I hoped not. That was disgusting.

He didn't respond. Instead, he flushed the toilet and turned around.

Something was off, but it took a while for me to realise what.

I got up and walked over to him. My fingers ran through the remainder of his hair down his pale body, and stopped at a spot between his legs. Something different, but not… wrong, per se. I shook away the ringing in my ears.

I tilted my head before pulling him into a kiss, as if nothing was wrong. A rumble made its way from his chest to mine. His dark hunger smothered me as he ran his hand down the side of my body and quickly found its mark between my folds.

"Gabe…" I moaned when his finger slipped in. It felt much bigger than usual or perhaps I had just gotten tighter from the lack of sex, recently.

I ground my hips against his groin and felt him respond. Despite the lost, he could definitely still feel the carnal desires and pleasures as he usually did.

"God damn it! Show time, you two! He's late!" The manager had burst in and was roaring in anger, but at the glare that Gabriel was sending his way, he quickly quieted down. "Fuck… just… finish up and get out of here." With that, Kramer was gone.

I pulled him into another kiss. "After the show," I whispered.

A wide grin spread across his face. "You're _mine_."

There had never been any doubt on that.

I lounged in the dressing room as the fan girl were probably all shrieking his name. I hated them, but that was his life, now. I'd just have to settle with the comfort that he always came back to me at night. He'd always be mine at the end of the day as I was his.

I closed my eyes, trying to will away the buzzing, but it continued to persist. Maybe I was hungry. I should probably get something to eat.

I made my way downstairs to the kitchen where the chefs all knew me by now. "What can I get for you tonight, Lilith? Fish and chips as usual?"

I considered it, but shook my head. No, I wanted something else. "Steak," I told him. "Make it blue and juicy."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "You're not expecting, are you? I really don't recommend it if you are."

"No, I'm not," I replied in irritation. "I just want a steak, okay?" I didn't know why he was questioning my choice. He was the one who always teased me about not eating red meat. Why was he being all testy about it, now?

I sat at the only table there. It was small, with only one chair. I was pretty sure that they only added it in after my frequent visits during Gabriel's performances.

"Here you are." He placed it down ten minutes later. "You sure you're alright? Have you gone to see the doctors after what happened on the plane?"

"I'm fine, Chris," I told him. "I'll finish this quickly and be out of your hair in a few minutes."

"Hey, don't be like that," he said, raising his hands in the air. "As a friend, I'm only worried about your well-being. And as a friend, I want to tell you that you look like absolute shit, right now."

I hit him between the ribs, causing him to bend over. "Man, you've really been working out, haven't you?"

"Go do your job, Chris," I replied with a grin. He was such a hard man to be angry at. "You're not paid to talk all day."

He stuck his tongue out at me before making his way back behind the counter. His line cooks were immediately teasing him.

I shook my head and looked down at the piece of meat that was still swimming in its own juice. I felt saliva collect in my mouth and quickly went to satiate the hunger.

I never felt so hungry before. It was as if my entire body was craving it, but eating the flesh just wasn't enough. I brought the plate to my lips and drank the rest of the juice.

 _Mm…_

That was definitely the best part of the cow. I wondered if Chris had any leftover somewhere for me.

As I thought this, I glanced at him from the corner of my eyes and saw him staring in disbelief.

I brought the plate down and only just realised that some of the blood had missed my mouth and trailed down my chin.

What a waste…

I wiped it with my fingers and licked up the rest.

It wasn't until I was walking back to the dressing room did it occur to me that what I did was strange.

I quickly washed my face.

Okay, what happened never happened.

I nodded and closed my eyes as the buzzing filled my head once more. Was I going to cut off my ear like Van Gogh? What was wrong with me? It needs to stop!

Once Gabriel was done, I put my jacket on and waited outside as the gaggle of girls swarmed him. This was my least favourite part.

I leaned against the brick wall, glaring at anyone else who even looked like they were going to approach him.

"Home time, now." He finally came over and kissed me.

I hummed.

Once back in our private domains, I pounced. He had cruelly teased me before the show. Problem or not, I was going to make sure that he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

"I'm glad the doctor is coming tomorrow," I told him as we laid in bed. "Kramer also said that he was brining a urologist along as well?"

He grumbled something and tilted his head before patting his lap. I happily straddled his legs. "We don't need to see a doctor," he drawled. "Nothing is wrong with us."

I wanted to bring up how his genital had fallen off today, but loud ringing in my ears made me stop. Instead, a surge of pleasure rose quickly as he ground his pelvis against my own.

A wide grin spread across my face and all was forgotten, except for the sensation of his skin against mine and the insatiable hunger that we both had.

"I'm hungry," I moaned once we were lounging lazily on the bed.

"We will feed tomorrow," he promised.

I believed him.

The doctor came early that day. She had been so nice as she inquired about our problems, but we were just so hungry. Whatever she said really had no meaning to us as we began to feed. He scream rang so loudly in the suite, but no one was going to come help her.

His arms wrapped around me from the back and I felt something enter me. I moaned as the sensation of both the delectable sustenance filled me and Gabriel pleasuring me.

I could feel someone else here as well, but no one I could see. I knew instantly who he was. He was the Master – our Master.

Soon, the screaming stopped and only our primal grunts could be heard. "Mine!" he growled before releasing inside me. I could feel all the little worms wiggling around, piecing the fleshy wall. He was a part of me, now.

When he pulled out, the end of his stinger left a trail of white along my thighs.

I purred happily.

This was a good day. I had a full belly and my body was still thrumming with pleasure.

"I want to meet him," I whispered. I had to. This was the superior being that had shed me of my weak human shell and transformed me into something more.

Gabriel held me closer. "Not yet. We are not ready."

For the next few days, we were still basking in the afterglow of our first feeding. Our time was fully occupied by our carnal desires.

 _Thud. Thud._

The telltale sound of footsteps interrupted us in our coupling. We slowly broke apart before blending into the shadows.

It was a rather large man who was grumbling to himself before announcing his presence. He was some sort of cleaner. Kramer probably called him to get rid of the doctor's body, but there was no need. Soon, she'd be like us.

Gabriel appeared first, shocking the man when he turned around. "Now, stay back. I'll do my job and we're not going to have any problems. Okay, buddy?" The gun was out, but pointed at the floor.

He received no verbal reply, but Gabriel slowly closed in on him.

The man cried out before taking three shots, straight into my lover's pale chest. "I told you not to. Now who's going to pay me?"

I tilted my head and jumped down from my spot atop the dresser.

"Whoa! Fuck!" he swore. "Da fuck you think you are – a bat?"

I blinked before opening my mouth and the stringers bloomed out, striking him in the neck.

He let out a chocked yell as I slowly began to drain him. Gabriel had finally started to get back up from his slumped over position on the couch and the two of us shared him.

Almost. We were almost complete.

* * *

 _AUTHOR'S NOTE_

I suspect this is very different from you were expecting. This is meant to be very dark and twisted.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

I laid on the bed feeling as if I wasn't me anymore. It was as if something had taken over my body, yet every decision was still ultimately mine. I didn't know what was happening to me, but there was a ringing in my head that always made things better when doubts began to cloud my judgment.

From beside me, I could see Gabriel in a similar state. His back was in the hard, wooden floor. He was staring unseeingly at the ceiling.

I reached over to touch his hand and a purr erupted from his chest. He turned to face me before pulling me against him. "That was exciting," he laughed. "I don't know what's happening to us, but isn't it liberating?"

With a nod, I buried my face into his pale chest. "But I want to find him. I need to. It's like an itch that I can't scratch," I whined. "I need it. I need it."

"Soon."

But it was never going to be soon enough. As I began to pout, HE rang in my head, soothing the desire until I was half asleep, wrapped in his essence.

He would call us when we were ready. I just had to be patient. It was just so difficult sometimes. Without him, I didn't feel complete, yet. There was always this craving that I couldn't satiate, but he knew what he was doing. I just needed to trust him.

"I can't wait to meet him, Gabe," I whispered. "I've never wanted anything more in my life."

"I know." He pulled away slightly with a wide grin on his face. "I know how to pass the time, though."

And he showed me his new tricks that left me writhing against him. It was such a strange sensation to have it wiggling inside me and when it bit me from within, I lost it. At that very moment, we were truly one. We were connected in every way. There was no beginning or end. We simply were.

...

Time went back in a lazy pace as we slept, fed, and fucked. It did occur to us that the world was imploding, but what did it matter? We had each other and we had the Master's soothing presence covering us like a blanket. Eventually, we had a visitor who was like us, not a random fan thinking that this was the perfect time to stalk Gabriel. Sure, a free meal was always nice, but once they came back as the Master's child, they continued to think that this was somehow their home. They touched Gabriel in a way that made me throw several of them out the window. He was mine and I was going to let everyone know it.

"It's good to see the two of you enjoying yourself," a stern voice sounded from the top of the stairs.

Gabriel smirked. "Having the time of it lives."

"I can see that." The strange spoke to us as if we were beneath him. I didn't like that. Who did he think he was? "The Master has a task for you. It's in the van. Take it to the park and scatter it. Once you're done, you'll know what to do." With that, he was gone without explaining exactly what we were transporting, but it didn't matter. Just the fact that the Master was thinking of us made me purr with delight.

I gave Gabriel a kiss and the two of us made our way downstairs. By this time, the stranger had already disappeared.

The white, non-description van was easy to spot. We opened the back doors and there was a large black bag. We peered inside and saw that it was dirt.

No, that wasn't right. It was the Master's dirt and it had his essence all over it.

I dug my hand into it and sighed when one of his worms pierced into me.

Gabriel laughed. "We will share this with everyone." This gift was a blessing that we couldn't just keep to ourselves.

Unfortunately, the stranger hadn't left the keys to the van and neither of us had a vehicle. We were used to taxis and tour buses, so the next best thing was walking.

With one hand, Gabriel dragged the dirt down the street. With the other, he held on to mine. We swung our hands between our bodies. For once, everything was right in the world.

He hummed me a song as we passed all the other night strollers out there. They were completely unaware of what was about to change. Soon, they too were going to be gifted by the Master.

"Let's take a shortcut," I giggled, pulling him towards a dark alley. I had other things I wanted to do to him in there.

He smirked back at me, allowing me to drag him along, until bright light suddenly assaulted us.

I let out a hiss of pain, squinting my eyes and trying to block out the beam with my hands.

"What are you two doing? What's in the bag?" The authoritative voice sounded suspicious. They had every right to be. There was going to be a spectacular change! "Put your hands up! Don't move!"

When the light was redirected to the bag, I saw that there were actually two policemen. They glared at us as they walked by as if we had been doing something nefarious. They had seen nothing, yet.

One of them ripped open the black bag. "What the - dirt?"

The other pointed the light at our faces, again. "Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?" The question was directed at Gabriel who grinned back. "You're that Bolivar guy that my daughter listens to. What's a freak like you dragging around a bunch of dirt?"

As Gabriel was being reamed out, I watched the other officer stick his hands into the soil, digging for anything suspicious, but the moment his hand came in contact with a handful of the Master's dirt, I could see the white worms squirming about. He scattered the soil around with a cry of pain. Wiggling white worms were diving into his plump flesh.

"What the fuck?!" his partner exclaimed. "What creepy shit are you two hiding in there?!" He pointed his gun at us and tried to grab at Gabriel, but all he got was the wig that fell limply to the ground, revealing the bald head that was hidden beneath.

Gabriel let out a hiss and a laugh before crying to the others. His stinger protrudes out of his mouth, anticipating the meal that was to come.

I purred at the sight of my predatory mate. My own stinger rattled with excitement. This was going to be fun.

I crouched down and hissed at the frightened officer who was shooting at us in a frenzy. We waited until he foolishly went through the magazine before pouncing.

He fell heavily with me in his chest. My stinger bit into the soft flesh of his neck and I felt Gabriel come up behind me. His own stinger attached to the other side of the pale flesh.

From all around us, our comrades were feasting on the other patrolman. Cries of joy and pain mixed in until both dissipates into silence. Soon, if they were strong enough to pass the Master's test, they were going to rise as the superior race.

"He is pleased with us," Gabriel groaned into my ear. His stinger rubbed against my cheek until I turned and kissed him.

"I know," I purred back, hearing the melodious ringing. "We'll be seeing him soon."

The two bodies were left in the alley. The dirt was scattered at the park. We held hands as we made our way back home.

It wasn't long before the humans of the city were in hiding. Only our people walked freely in the night. Everyone else were too afraid to even go out during the day, afraid that we would jump out from any shadow.

Even in hiding, however, they were pitifully easy to find. Their shelters made of weak, decaying wood that splintered and caves upon impact.

We terrorised the neighbourhood and slowly made our way to the next time where Gabriel's dear old papa resided. The preacher was found with his doors and windows reinforced with wooden crosses. A ring of salt piled around his house. To think that he actually thought it would ward us away was laughable.

The only reason he was alive was because of us. He was reserved only for our enjoyment.

Gabriel never loved his father. Everything he had done had been beaten down. Nothing he ever did was good enough. It didn't help that he was reminded every day that he was a failure. This only further drove Gabriel away from the faith his father preached every Sunday.

Now, Gabriel was going to give him a very rude awakening.

"Are you ready?" I rubbed my cheek against his. My stinger came out, affectionately curling around his neck.

"Never been more excited to do anything," he laughed.

We walked through the salt ring, right up to the door, ripped the cross off, and burst through. There was a startled thump from above. He was alerted of our presence, but it was too late, now. There was nowhere to run. The others were already slowly gathering outside, creating a barrier.

"Father dear? Where are you? Your son has come to see you!" Gabriel called out.

A silent moment passed and then, hesitant footsteps came towards the staircase.

Mr. Bolivar was a balding man. The wrinkles on his face showed the fatigue that came with the new world. He used to be such a well-kept man. His image had been everything to him. His face and his words.

"Gabriel? Is that you?" Now, his voice was meek as he tried to recognise his own flesh and blood, it was no surprise that he had so much trouble. Both flesh and blood belonged to the Master. "Lilith! You're here, too." A tinge of relief was mixed in with caution. "Why don't you come up? It's not safe by the door. What were you even thinking?!"

As he commanded, we walked up the stairs. The flashlight he was holding slowly illuminates our pale, sunken faces.

His eyes widened and he brought his rosary to his lips, quietly muttering his final prayers. "Demon, release your hold on my son. He is protected by God. I am protected by God."

Gabriel went up to him and tore the necklace away, throwing it carelessly over his shoulder. "Now, now, father. Aren't you happy to see me?"

"You're not my son!" he shouted back, stepping away from us.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "And how many times have I heard that? But it doesn't matter. I've found where I truly belong. Someone who doesn't shun me because of who I am."

"The Master is kind. He is accepting of everyone," I joined in, grinning at the frightened man. "Don't you want to join us?"

He raced over to his room and shut the door.

Gabriel and I turned towards each other, laughing at his futile attempt to escape. Where was he to go?

We marched up to his door and easily kicked it down. He had a bible in one hand and a gun in the end. "By the Gods! I shall rid you of your demons!"

With a swipe of his stinger, Gabriel disarmed the mad preacher who screeched in horror. Now, he only had his precious, black book. "What are you going to do now, father?" He regarded the gun with mock interest. "Is this how you sleep at night - hide the gun in your Bible? Does it make you feel better knowing that this weapon is hidden by the words of your God? Does it make you feel better after you killed ma with this _fucking gun?!"_

I turned to him. That had taken me by surprise. He had never told me what happened to his mother. I assumed that she had either ran away or died of an illness and that was why his father was the way he was. I never thought his father had killed his mother. It all made sense, now. I always thought he just had a rebellious nature.

I kissed his neck. "Go, have your peace."

"The Master gave me gave," he replied. "But I will revel in watching him suffer. That fear on his face…" He licked his lips. "I can taste it."

"I made a mistake! I've been better! God has forgiven me for it!" Mr. Bolivar continued to mumble his prayers. If it was going to happen, it would've happened a long time ago. Even if there was God, God wasn't going to save this pathetic man. God wasn't going to protect this murderer if He hadn't protected anyone else. "G-get away!"

Gabriel pounced on him. They both fell heavily on to the floor with a trembling _thud_. "Father, let me show you true freedom!" With that, his stinger struck into the soft flesh.

Mr. Bolivar cried out in pain and horror, thrashing around as if he could overpower his son, but even before, he had been a weak man. All he did was preach. Who knew he had such a dark secret?

I grinned, standing back. This was his moment. He had waited so long for this day and I wasn't going to steal it from him. Instead, I closed my eyes and felt his emotions course through me. There was hunger and glee. Blood lust and satisfaction.

The Master approved.

* * *

 _AUTHOR'S NOTE_

Thank you **vampgirliegirl** for reviewing!

Thank you as well to everyone who has favourited and followed this story.

Please, leave a review if you liked this!


End file.
